Who Said History Wasn't Important
by LibertyxBell
Summary: the ppg and rrb have some how been sent into history, the American Civil War.the problem is they have no powers and the only way to get home is unknown.the 6 teens are about to learn that War doesn't just destroy but it also brings people together.
1. Into The War

**Liberty**

**ok i know what your thinking**

**a story about history, how boring, well thats not what its about**

**it's about how the ppg and rrb never realized how important History was, that they some how got sucked into a worp whole while in the middle of a battle, all the way back to the 1860's. the time of the American Civil War. so only with a certain "Key" can they get back to their original lives.**

* * *

**(NORTH)**

"Where the hell are we!" Buttercup screamed

"I don't know," Blossom replied in a confused manor "we're obviously far from home."

"No dip," Buttercup growled becoming redder with each passing second "what gave you that clue?"

"Well," Blossom stated "other than the fact that everyone is dressed in corsets and old fashioned clothing, look at the date on the news stand." Blossom pointed to a boy, about the age of twelve standing inside an old shack. There were many papers and articles hanging from the counter.

Bubbles read the date and looked up with fear filling her soft light blue eyes, "it's June 20, 1863!" Bubbles gasped "And look at this," Bubbles pointed to an article on the paper, "Residents of the western counties of Virginia did not wish to secede along with the rest of the state. This section of Virginia is now admitted to the Union as the state of West Virginia; from now on West Virginia will be declared its own state and not part of Virginia."

"Oh my god," Blossom took the paper from her sister's hands "we're in the Civil War!"

All three of the girls stared at one another not sure of what to do until a voice spoke up from behind them "Excuse me miss, but aren't you going to pay for that?"

The girls turned around to see the little boy from the stand looking at them. He had shaggy brown hair pulled pack in a small ponytail (**A/N: you know the ones the men wore.)** his eyes where hazel, and he had freckles across his nose.

"Sorry about that," Bubbles spoke softly "here you can have it back." She handed the boy the paper

He smiled at her and nodded his head then turned back to other customers.

"Well this is just great," Buttercup spat "where are we supposed to stay, and I'm so not wearing those dresses." She folded her arms pointing her nose in the hair

Blossom and Bubbles frowned at their green sister. Like things could get any worse

* * *

**(SOUTH)**

"Go figure," Butch snarled "I try to fight Buttercup and I end up with a mouth full of dirt." Butch spat out dirt, grass, and many small pebbles from his mouth while cursing the whole time.

"It can't be that bad Butch." Boomer tried to reason with his short tempered brother

"Oh," Butch snarled "Why don't you come on over here and I'll shove that blonde head of yours in the ground and see how bad it is then." Butch lunged for his brother only to fall flat on his face, AGAIN.

"What the hell is this!" Butch growled with anger

"Well it seems as though you can't fly genius." Brick answered, while calmly taking in his surroundings

They were in the middle of the woods, but they weren't alone, there were many small tents and campfires. Some of the fires even happened to be surrounded by men playing what looked like everything from, cards to dominoes.

"Oi," the boys turned around to face a man in his mid-thirty's "What are you boys doin out hea?"

"Ummm….we," Brick started off

"You ain't spies for the North, now are ya?"

"No we," Brick franticly tried thinking of something "No, the commander sent for new soldiers."

"New soldiers, huh," the man rubbed his chin "well, why didn't you just say so." The harry, bearded man smiled, showing the boys that he only had half of the teeth they had.

"Well we didn't know if this was a North camp or south camp." Brick explained to the man

"So what's your all's names, what you reckon is your years?" the tooth less man asked, leading the boys through the camp

"The one with blue eyes is Boomer, I'm Brick, and the one with green eyes is Butch." Brick answered

"Those are some strange names don't ya think?"

"Yeah," Butch spoke up "Well that's not the weirdest thing about us."

"So what's your years?" the man asked this time turning to them

"Our years," Boomer questioned

"Yeah, you know, I'm thirty-five years." The man smiled

"Oh," the boys now understood "We're sixteen years." Brick told the man

"Sixteen huh," the man scratched the back of his neck "Well at least you ain't the youngest around heres."

The boys looked at one another with a confused face. The four males reached the heart of the camp where most of the men happened to be. They were all dressed in cotton pants and wool shirts.

"Hey," Butch snapped "Dude what's your name."

"What is this dude?" the man turned to them. Confusion written all over his face

"Must be something the young folks are sayin these days." A thin and tall man walked up to the still unknown man.

"This here boys," the tall man pointed to the male who led them there "is Steve, and I'm David."

The ruffs nodded their heads

"Hey we got some questions." Brick spoke up

"Well ask away soldier." David smiled

"Well," Brick started "What is the exact date?"

Both of the men frowned "Son, "Steve started "Todays the day, the damned north took part of Virginia from us." Steve snarled

"Wait what." Boomer gasped

"Today is June 20, 1863." David gently laid his hand on Steve's shoulder

"Well it was nice meetin ya boys." David smiled then left

"Well," Steve stalked off again "since it doesn't seem that you boys don't have any materials, you can have some of the extra."

"EXTRA!" Brick snapped "How do you have extra?"

Steve looked at his feet, he handed Brick a sleeping bag and some essentials "This here was my sons." At that moment Steve looked tired and a lot older than what he really was. He then handed the same items to Butch and Boomer along with a gun one for each boy.

Steve walked off, leaving the Rowdyruff boys behind.

"Well," Brick looked at his brothers "Boys welcome to the Civil War."

All three of them frowned and set up a place to sleep

Right when they were about to fall asleep Butch's eyes snapped open, he sat right up "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HOME, AND WITH OUT POWERS!"

* * *

**Bell**

welcome to the Civil War Boys and Girls

we hope you enjoy

and we will go back and show you how they got there

eventually!


	2. Green Realization

**Liberty:**

**Hey guys, it's good to be back, and just for the record if you want us to write another chapter for this story we at least need 5 reviews, that's all we're asking for. So R&R and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**(North)**

**Buttercup's POV**

Well we found a place to stay, we got food, and we got new clothes. Which just for the record and the hundredth time, I hate wearing these damn corsets. They're so tight, I can't….Breath.

"Buttercup, what do you think we should do?" Bubbles asked

"I don't know, what I want to know is why we are here?" I shrugged

"So it's June," Blossom figured "1863, and we're in Washington D.C."

"We've gotten that far, but how are supposed to get home?" Bubbles whined

"I don't know." Blossom looked down at her new dress.

Think Buttercup. What would professor do? He would try to figure out how we got here first. Ok, so I was fighting Butch and-…..Butch! What happened to the Rowdyruff boys? Where the hell did they go, we probably can't get home without them, just like in the movies. Oh wait, this isn't the movies, oh well close enough. "_You know Buttercup it's not bad to fight with your-self; it's bad when you lose." _Shut up conscience. Ok so we were fighting in the museum, the Civil war part of the museum. Gettysburg to be exact. I was about to kick him when we were pulled into that vortex thing, then I ended up hear with my sisters.

"Buttercup, Buttercup, BUTTERCUP!" Blossom yelled

"What," I snapped "I was thinking"  
"Oh no we better run for cover Bubbles, she was thinking." Blossom snickered

"Ha, ha, very funny" I said very dully

"So Buttercup what were you thinking about?" Bubbles asked sitting on an old worn out bed

"Well I'm starting to wonder where the boys went if they got sucked into the vortex also."

Blossom was staring at me like I had two heads, then a smile started to spread across her features

"Buttercup you're a genius." She squealed

"Uh….thanks" I raised an eyebrow

"We'll leave tomorrow," Blossom stated "and we'll find the boys so we can figure out a way to get home."

Bubbles and I just nodded our heads in agreement

"Just one question," I said "How are we going to find them?"

Her smile disappeared "I don't know," she frowned then looked back at me with a smile "There in the south!" she exclaimed

"And how did you figure that?" I crossed my arms

"Because we are here and we are good, the south was known as the rebels to the north, and what are the ruffs?"

A smirk spread across my face, "Blossom you truly are the smart one."

"Thanks," she cheered "Now how to find them."

"Maybe we should start at Chancellorsville." Bubbles squeaked

"Why there?" Blossom asked

"Because you said that you and Brick where fighting in the section for Spotsylvania, and that battle doesn't happen for another year," Bubbles explained "Chancellorsville happened May 1-4, 1863, that means it's the first battle to happen out of the three areas we were all at. So maybe the boys will be there first, the way we can go to Gettysburg, then Spotsylvania."

Ok I admit I got a bit lost when she was explaining but the more I think about it the more it makes sense.

"So we leave for Chancellorsville in the morning." Blossom yawned

We all fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**(South)**

**Butch's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see Brick still asleep and Boomer sitting up in his sleeping bag. All three of us were cramped considering we had to share a tent, and having three 16 year old boys sleep in one tent is kind of uncomfortable. If you know what I mean, that is.

"Well I slept like crap," I mumbled "What about you."

"Same here," Boomer sighed "I gave up three hours ago."

"Hey men, what's wrong with you." I said crawling out of the tent

Boomer followed, leaving Brick "I was talking to some of the guys last night."

"Ok so what about it." I shrugged

"Some of them have kids, some of them _are_ kids." He growled

"What's your point?" I turned to face him

"Don't you realize most of the men who went into this war were either killed or wounded badly?"

"Listen Boomer," I put my hand on his shoulder "I hardly care about our history, what makes you think I care about the country's history."

"I didn't think that Butch but," he look down at his shoes "there's a twelve year old boy out there, that's like us not having powers."

I took my hand back and smirked "Boomer we can't change history, you know that, even I know that."

"I know Butch, but can you imagine what it would like to feel that last breath of life leave you as you were hit with a bullet."

I actually thought about what Boomer was telling me. He was right, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like not to live, not to fight, not to hit on hot older women, or even see Buttercup get mad at me anymore. Wait, Buttercup!

"Boomer!" I yelped

"What?" he shrunk back

"The girls, the girls, the girls"

"The girls?" he looked at me quizzically

"Yes the girls." I shouted, throwing my hands in the hair

"So I tell you all that information and the only thing you would miss is girls." He growled

"Not just any girls, the Powerpuff Girls."

"What about them." He raised an eyebrow

"We were fighting them when we got sucked here, so that means they probably landed somewhere as well."

I could practically see Boomer's mind trying to digest what I had just told him.

"Hey morons," I heard a deep masculine voice yell "What are you two doing up so early?"

I turned around to see a tired Brick rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Brick guess what," Boomer cheered "Butch figured out how to get us home"

"I WHAT!"

* * *

**Bell:**

**Cliffhanger!**

**I know we're so terrible**

**Well R&R, hope you enjoyed and see you next time**


	3. Mysterious Arival

**all right guys were back and hoping you like this chapter because it took us so long to update it, and we put a lot of effort into this so, R&R PLZ AND THANK YOU! **

**~Libby**

* * *

**(North) Bubbles POV)**

Ok so, we woke up at like four o'clock in the morning, and let me tell you, Buttercup was not happy about it at all. She was grumpy, and all sweaty. In fact we all were. Since were in only the 1800's they didn't have air conditioning yet. Not to mention they didn't have, jobs for women either so there is no way we can earn money for our journey to Chancellorsville. We have to walk for miles, we have to keep the same clothes on, and all thought I kind of like my dress. Its light blue with a white string tied around the waist, it drops down to my ankles and I have black slippers on my feet. Buttercup was less fortunate, and has to wear a corset dress unlike blossom and I, but it is only that way because she has more cleavage than us. Her dress is green and black that also drops to her ankles. Then blossom's looks just like mine except hers is pink.

"Come on Buttercup," Blossom groaned "If you want somewhere to sleep tonight then get a move on."

"Fine, I'm coming but tell why we are going to one of the farthest cities in this country?"

"Because that's most likely were the boys will be." Blossom explained

"Man I hate it when your right," Buttercup stopped in her tracks and looked at us both "DAMNIT, THAT'S ALL THE TIME!" she yelled to the sky

Blossom smiled and kept on walking. I followed with Buttercup behind me. We were walking along a dirt path when the sun started to set. I was getting tired and could barely keep my eyes open. My breath stated horrible, I felt all dirty, and if I walked any longer my feet where going to fall off.

I was about to collapse when in the distance I could just barely see what looked like an old fashion sign, well it was old fashion to my sisters and I. the closer we got the easier it was for me to read it. It said _welcome to Shiloh._

A smile graced my features as we walked into town. I felt so relieved that we finally made it to a town. Well it wasn't as great as making it to the place we needed to be, but for now this place will work.

* * *

**(South) Boomer's POV)**

"Do we really have to leave?" Butch complained

"Yes, "Brick snarled "it's the only way we are going to find the girls, we can't just sit around and wait for them."

"But it was so cozy, we actually had food." Butch continued to whine

"Come on Butch," I smiled "It won't be that bad, just imagine how happy the girls are right now without us to bug them."

He immediately stopped whining and ran off into the distance. Brick turned to me and mouthed a thank you. I tipped my head up to let him know I understood. We then continued, and finally caught up to Butch. When we did he was reading a sign that read Fort Sumter. We walked into the town; everyone stared at us, like we were crazy. Although I'm pretty sure our clothing wasn't helping the matter. Not to mention one of us has red eyes. Pretty sure that having red eyes aren't common, especially for this time period. Anyways we walked into a motel and stayed the night.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

While the boys were talking and getting ready for bed, they were being watched by six mysterious strangers. Three males and three females speaking quietly hoping not to be caught.

"This is ridiculous," one of the males snapped, he had jet black hair and a muscular figure

"We know," a redheaded female spat "You've said that a million times."

"Yeah just shut up already." Another redhead spoke except he was the leader of the first boy and another boy whom had blonde hair and electric blue eyes

"Shhh…." The blond girl hushed the group has she noticed that Butch was walking towards the window that they were currently at.

"Man," Butch hissed "Why did this have to happen to us, and I honestly don't see why I made such a big deal about finding the powder-puff. They mean absolutely nothing to me especially Buttercup."

Butch mumbled some curse words when the black haired figure noticed something. Butch was lying, he did want to find the girls but that was only so he could get home, but even he wouldn't trust the Powerpuff girls, especially with his masculinity already at stake.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter three hope you liked it. Me and Libby are thinking about changing this story to mainly about Buttercup and Butch, but were not sure yet, so when you review let us know what you think

~B


End file.
